


Returning Home

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not for Lindsay fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We spend time, just enough so you can get yours and I get mine. No strings attached, I want your body, not your heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning Home

Danny’s back arched with pleasure as he ran his hands through his lover’s dark hair. Tim had to have one of the most talented tongues in the world, and it was currently working its way down Danny’s toned stomach, tracing expertly over his muscles.

A low purr escaped his mouth when Tim’s mouth surrounded his overheated cock, swallowing him almost whole instantly, his tongue lapping at Danny’s head as though it was a Popsicle.

The blond pushed back against the other’s fingers as they searched for his entrance; silently begging for the other man to take him, to have his wicked way with him, to do anything as long as it involved Tim’s cock inside Danny’s body.

His wish was granted when Tim withdrew and roughly pushed apart the other’s legs, making his access easier. It had been too long since he had felt Danny beneath him and he didn’t think he would last long. But he was determined that the other man would be able to feel him inside for several days after.

Pinning Danny’s hands above his head, Tim kissed him hard as he slid his cock deep in tight entrance in one swift movement. Danny’s screams of pain intermingled with his moans of pleasure and Tim greedily swallowed both as he continued moving, not stopping until Danny surrounded him completely.

Danny’s fingers curled around Tim’s hands when the other man began to move. He squeezed just hard enough to make Tim look into his eyes. The instant brown met blue neither of them could look away, nor speak. The only sounds filling the room were their matching pants and groans as both strove for completion only the other could provide.

Both bodies stilled as orgasms overwhelmed their senses, pushing each detective over the edge into a dark void where the only light was from the stars exploding behind their eyelids.

~

The sun was beginning to rise over the city as Tim pushed open the door and stepped out onto the balcony where Danny was leaning against the railing, watching the world pass him by below him.

"Morning," Tim greeted quietly, placing his hands on Danny’s hips and pressing against the wonderfully firm ass he had reclaimed the night before.

Danny groaned lightly, Tim wasn’t sure if it was from pleasure or the remnants of pain from the previous night. Wickedly, part of him hoped it was both.

"You’re still store." The statement didn’t require an answer, nor did Danny offer one as he straightened and turned around to face his lover. "You had it coming, you know?"

The younger man’s tired blue eyes met Tim’s own alert brown as he whispered, "I know. I’m sorry."

Tim continued as though he hadn’t heard Danny’s quiet response. "When I said you could play with her, I did not mean you could bring her back here and play in our house. You remember that, don’t you?" Danny nodded, remaining silent. "Our house. Yours and mine, not hers. If you wanted to fuck her so bad, get a taste of her, experience what she would feel like under you, you should have taken her to a hotel or back to her apartment. Got it?"

Danny blushed bashfully and looked away for a second. "I’m sorry," he repeated, sliding his hands up Tim’s naked arms and across his shoulders to bury his fingers in Tim’s dark curls. "I didn’t mean to," he admitted. "I just missed you so much and she was there."

The taller man’s features softened and the corners of his mouth curled upwards as he pulled Danny closer, kissing him tenderly in a complete contrast to their reunion the previous night. "I missed you too," he murmured, running his fingers down Danny’s back and caressing the curve of Danny’s ass, soothing the abused flesh. 

"Did she live up to your expectations?" Tim whispered, his hot breath ghosting over his lover’s lips, sending chills down his spine which had nothing to do with the cool temperature of the morning.

Danny’s forehead crinkled in thought. "Lindsay? Not really," he admitted. "She acts like she’d be into all this kinky shit. But I only had to suggest the handcuffs and she went all frigid on me."

Tim laughed and dragged Danny closer, teasingly rubbing against him. "My boy doesn’t want anything but kink, eh?" he smirked, tugging Danny’s lower lip with his teeth.

He groaned quietly and tightened his hold on Tim’s hair. He covered the other man’s lips with his own, kissing him deeply and ensuring his tongue had covered every inch of Tim’s mouth before pulling away. "It’s your fault, you got me hooked on the stuff."

Tim’s brown eyes sparkled mischievously. "I admit it officer; I take full responsibility."

Danny smiled, resting his head on Tim’s shoulder and tracing small circles over his skin as he spoke. "I told her this was a one time thing, that I was dating someone and she got all emotional on me. Called me a bastard for playing her and tricking her into bed when it didn’t mean anything."

"I tried to tell her she was wrong… that we didn’t do it in bed but she wouldn’t listen," he smirked. "Apparently the pool table and bed are synonymous in her mind."

 Tim laughed and tightened his arms around Danny, holding him even closer. "I’m sorry I had to leave for so long."

He shook his head, fighting down tears that were threatening to spill over at the memory of three long months with an empty bed and no one to come home to. "It’s okay," he lied, whispering into Tim’s shoulder and refusing to look up. "It wasn’t your fault you had to go back to Miami and testify against that guy who shot you."

Neither spoke as Tim ran his hands soothingly up and down the other man’s back. When he found out about Lindsay and Danny he hadn’t been jealous of them, only disappointed that Danny would bring her back to the place they shared; their sanctuary. He knew he didn’t have to worry about Danny wanting to be with her permanently, because no matter what happened in their lives Danny need him as much as Tim needed the blond CSI. 

They could both play as much as they wanted to, but in the end they knew they would always come back to each other; return to the one place they could call home.


End file.
